


Hurricane Star Alternative

by Rayfox



Series: Hurricane Star [5]
Category: Arthur (Cartoon), Gravity Falls, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Rick and Morty, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, T.U.F.F. Puppy
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Original Character(s), Side Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayfox/pseuds/Rayfox
Summary: Hurricane Star Alternative is a Series of sidestories that takes place with the main Series
Relationships: Arthur Timothy Read/Francine Frensky, Buster Baxter/Mary Alice "Muffy" Crosswire
Series: Hurricane Star [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1126706





	Hurricane Star Alternative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story wise Act 1 is takes following Phase 4 - Departure Arc, Episode 20 - Departing Ways and focuses on Wendy following the aftermath and her family being sent to Eden City and forming a new relationship with Syd Kaiyan.

(Chapter 1: Episode - Wendy Part 1)

[Recap]

Brenda Flynn punches Robbie in the face causing his nose to bleed “Now you took it too far right there, don’t go blaming someone else for something they have no hand in, You’re blaming the wrong people for this!”

Wendy then said, “Don’t bother trying to talk to him, If that’s how you feel Robbie then I know what to do with this.” Wendy Takes a photo of her and Robbie and rips it in half “I hope it was worth it, because we are done!!” She then turned the other way

”Where you think you’re going!?”

”Get the fuck away from me!!!” with tears in her eyes Wendy turned around one last and and use her Haki to knock Robbie out, once Robbie is on the ground she turned away and continue to walk away.

Brenda looks on as the rain began to fall “So that kid has the third Type as well.”

Brad Sr looks right at Robbie who is still knocked out and said, “How could you, why would you say something like that, you just broke her heart!”

then Lieo said, “Leave this one be Brad, it’s not worth speaking to someone like that.”

Just then Jonathan said, “What was that about?”

Brenda explains, “Looks like someone lost a girlfriend and there’s no chance in hell to fix this up.”

Jonathan then takes a look at what’s left of Gravity Falls, “Damn, it’s just like what happened to Dimmesdale years ago.”

Then blitz asked, “What’s about num-nuts who is still knocked out?”

”Leave him, you’ll be wasting you breathe trying to knock some sense into him he’s not worth it, and besides that when a Female Solarian at a young age is scorned like that she’ll never let this boy live it down no matter what he do.” Jonathan said

[Recap ends]

Just days after the destruction of the falls, with town damaged beyond repair the remaining residents are being relocate elsewhere. Wendy Corduroy and her family fine themselves in Eden City, Nevada the hometown of the Spencer Family.

One afternoon Alden Spencer, the 2nd son of Tristan and Bonnie Spencer is at the local Park with his classmate Syd Kaiyan when one of the two spots Wendy sitting by a tree by herself still reeling over what Ronnie said to her.

Syd asked, “Hey Alden who’s the red?”

Alden explained, “I think she’s with one of the families who been relocated here following what happened in Gravity Falls. My Uncle was on the Phone with my dad about that.”

”Why she’s by herself?” As Syd got closer, he sees Wendy gets up and balls her hands up “Whoa what’s she planning to do here?”

In a fit of rage Wendy began punching the tree, she punch the tree to hard that her fist began bleeding “How could you!” she shouted with tears streaming down her eyes “You bastard!!”

Just then Alden grabs Wendy arm “Hey claim down, what’s the problem here?”

”Easy there Lumberjack Girl If you’re gonna punch a tree you should use armament Haki, assuming that you know about Haki and all that?” said Syd

Wendy pause form a moment and see blood on where she repeatedly punched the tree at, then as both Alden and Syd behind her “W-Who are you two?”

”Relax Alden and I have no intention of attacking you.” Syd assured her

”Anyway we should introduces ourselves, My name is Alden Spencer and this Sydney Kaiyan but we call him Syd for short, what’s your name?”

”It’s Wendy Corduroy.”

”Okay Wendy, from the way you’re dress my guess you and your family is from that town that got attacked day ago, So what been eating to the point that you would take your anger out of that Tree?” Syd asked

Alden then said, “My Uncle Sam just got back from his escort job, maybe he knows something.”

Meanwhile at the Spencer Residence Samuel hang up his Blue Guard vest in the clothes and put on his jacket. In the living room two of Alden’s cousins Elena and her twin sister Trinity is watching a show on Netflix on the Family’s smart TV when they hear the doorbell. Sandee, Alden younger sister answers the door 

”Alden you’re home, and who’s the red head?” Sandee asked

Alden respond, “Her name is Wendy Corduroy, Syd and I met while at the Park, is Uncle Sam back from whatever Feral asked him for?”

Elena respond, “Dad just came back.”

”That’s good we need to ask him something, when Alden and I saw she went and began punching a tree to the point that her hands began bleeding.” Syd said

”Bleeding you say?” Samuel walked into the living room

afterward Verona came with the first aid kit and bandage up Wendy’s hands when Samuel asked, “So you’re the one Dipper mention.” 

”You seen him and Mabel are they okay?” Wendy asked

”Yes one of my partners, Geoff Levin Sr gonna escort the two back home since he and his family are in the same state.” Samuel assures Wendy

Then Theresa came with a tea cup and filled it with Green Tea “Here you should have something to drank, my side of the family drinks Green Tea to claim our nerves.”

”Thanks.” As Wendy began drinking the tea she been offered Samuel tells her what went down prior to the incident days ago. Upon hearing this Wendy dropped the tea cup and Trinity grabs it before it hit the floor “So Pacifica’s real name is Elise and she’s Solarian like me, So unlike me who has to keep people in the dark about me and my brothers being half Solarian, that girl been living a 12 year lie until Detectives Marco Garcia and Zackery Chan showed up. Mr. Spencer you mean to say that until now for all this whole time she been made to believe she’s a normal human and nobody in Gravity Falls never notices that Pacifica is the missing Solarian Child from Neon City?”

Samuel said, “That is why Marco is looking into it, he believes there are more people involve in this 12 year abduction. Take it this way even if someone stood up and call the Northwest and question if Pacifica/Elise is really their daughter, they may end up getting threats to themselves and their families. Some even went missing Wendy have you seen photos of missing people around Gravity Falls?”

Wendy tried to thank back “I have notice couple of missing people Photos, you think Preston has something to do with that?”

Samuel finished drinking his tea “You know Brenda Flynn the woman you met, her team uncovered a massive unmarked grave just outside of Gravity Falls, one of the Scouts saw two men watching over it. They were arrested and brought in for questioning and you know how the Red Guard so Interrogation.”

”Hey Alden why your Uncle telling her all of this she looks like she’s about to lose her lunch hearing all of that.” Syd asked

”Since she knows those twins Dipper and Mabel, My uncle figured that she know something that can help Marco with his Investigation.” Alden said

”So those people who went missing were kidnapped, Killed and their corpse were put in a massive unmarked grave?” Wendy asked

”Yes and the Enforcers found some recording inside the remains of the Northwest Manor, and seems that one of the missing towns people discovered Preston’s involvement in Megakat City 3 years ago and he and his wife were the first to be killed. When Feral were giving these records he issued a bounty on Preston’s head. “Samuel hands Wendy the wanted poster with Preston’s face it and the amount of Gill.

Upon seeing this Wendy said, “Holy shit 500,000,00 Gill USD with the bounty like that there will be bounty Hunters who will be gunning for him.”

”He’s not the only one, his wife has a 300,000,00 Gill bounty.” Samuel hands her another wanted poster

”It’s a good thing she did served her ties with the Northwest, she might have ended up with a bounty on her head as well.” Wendy said

As wanted poster are being posted all over the west coast Bounty Hunters from all sides came to what’s left of Gravity Falls in hopes of gathering information on where Preston and his wife ran off to.

(Chapter 2: Episode - Wendy Part 2)

News Broke about the Massive unmarked grave that been discovered just outside of where Gravity Falls once stood. Inside the Sapphire estate in Neon City Pacifica is watching the news reports about the discovery.

(This is Ann Gora for Kat’s eye News, I’m here just outside of where the town of Gravity Falls once stood days ago as you can see I been told a wear a face mask due to the smell. Behind me the Red Guard has discovered a massive unmarked Grave, one of the Red Guard Scouts notice two men watching over the site, those same two men were arrested and brought in for question. Following a plea deal one of them two men told the Red Guard and the Enforcers everything and that Preston Northwest order the two to stand guard over the site following a string of missing people. The local town Police gave the Enforcers the list of names of town people who went missing. There’s no telling how many innocent civilians where killed and throw into unmarked Grave.)

Pacifica then said, “I know why those people were killed, they must of learn that I’m not really a Northwest and Preston has them killed and throw into the hole like ragdolls.” she then felt his stomach is about to turn and ran toward the bathroom from there she started throwing up what she had to eat recently over the toilet. Afterward she drop to her knees and began sobbing “How come one man to call the deaths of those people and still be called a human being.”

”Really you shouldn’t be asking that question, besides that man now has Feral and his Enforcers to deal with.”

Pacifica turned around and see Beerus and Whis behind her “W-Who are you two?”

Elisa then came “Lord Beerus we didn’t see you come in.”

Pacifica takes a towel and wipe her mouth off, ”Mother, that’s the Destroyer of Universe 7?”

”Indeed Solarian Child, You should be grateful that I decided to show my face around you and you Biological Family.” Beerus said

”Hmmm how should we address her, Pacifica or by her birth name Elise?” Whis asked

Pacifica takes out her wallet and pulled out her State of Oregon ID Card and see the name Pacifica Northwest on it “Pacifica? Should I even be called that after hearing what that man had done to those people.” she then snaps the card in half

Then Whis said, “I recalled you told the Kais that to your real Family it’s Elise but to your friends it’s Pacifica.”

”Yes I did said that.” Pacifia remembered

”You’re not the only who go by two names, Just be grateful that denounce the Northwest name other wise you’ll end up with a large bounty on your head as well.” Beerus toss out two wanted posters onto the floor.

Pacifica grabs them and read what it said, “500,000,00 Gill USD for Preston and his wife has 300,000,00 Gill for his wife. With bounties that high bounty hunters are gonna be gunning for those two just to collect the reward.”

the following day in Eden City Wendy return to the Spencer residences as Alden wanted to introduce her to his father and mother Tristan and Bonnie. “So that’s Mr. Spencer’s brother?” Wendy asked

”Twin brother.” Alden said

Tristan gets up from his chair and turned around “You’re the girl Alden and Syd met at the park, I guess my brother already told about Elise and that fact that like you she’s also a Solarian.”

”Yes I heard the news reports, I wouldn’t think that the Northwest would go that far just to keep their secret from being made public until now.” Wendy said

”Yeah there’s still some rotten apple among us.” Tristan said

”Well those people aren’t the only ones who became victims of people wanted to keep their dirty secrets.” Bonnie said

”Yeah I heard about Mrs. Spencer’s Cousin Trinity, she came who to fine her parents killed.” Wendy said

Bonnie asked, “Tristan is Trixie still gonna be called by that name?”

”You know the full story she’s still reeling over what happened and choose to change her name.” Tristan said

Later that afternoon Geoff Levin Jr came to Eden City after learning about where Wendy and her Family have been relocated, upon arrival he sees her at the local shopping mall “Hey are you Wendy Corduroy?”

Wendy turned around, “Yes and you are?”

”My name is Geoff Levin Jr I have two people who you know from Gravity Falls.” 

Wendy look around and see both Dipper and Mabel “Wendy you’re okay!” Mabel ran up toward her and hugged her

”Dipper, Mabel how did--” Wendy asked

Then Geoff said, “I asked a friend of my Vincent Stoppable to help fine some of friends Dipper and Mabel know. so far we found that one of Mabel lady friends Candy Shu now lives in Rainfall City, Arizona.

Just then someone else called Wendy’s name “There you are Wendy.”

”It’s Robbie.” Dipper said

Wendy quickly turned around refusing to even look at him when Syd walked in “Hey kid is this the same Robbie Valentino who trashed mouth Wendy days ago?”

Mabel answered, “Yes that’s him.”

”What did he say to her?” Dipper asked

without saying a word Syd charged right at Robbie and land a punches into his stomach causing him to drop to his knees as he coughs up blood “You have some nevre showing your rotten goth face around here, You think she’s gonna take you back after what you said to her?”

”Back off long hair I’m not done with her.” Robbie proclaimed

Syd coats his right fist in Haki then Charges his Ki “Oh yes you are!” he then tiger uppercut Robbie in the jaw sending him upward and back into the ground “My buddy Alden is half-Solarian too, just because she’s also Half-Solarian doesn’t give you the right to blame her for what happened to that town.”

”What do you know, you weren’t there!” Robbie gets back to his feet

”Why don’t you take your ass and leave before thinks get ugly.” Syd stated

Just then Josh enter the scene “What’s going on here, we all sense everyone s aura all the way from the desert?” Josh asked

Geoff pointed to Robbie, “This guy decided to follow me here.”

Josh then recognizes Robbie’s face “That’s the guy Brenda mention to my dad.”

”So that’s the asshole to upset Wendy over what happened.” Alden then pulled his Death Scythe

”A Scythe?” Dipper asked

”Where he get that from?” Mabel said

Syd then said, “Alden don’t waste your breath with this guy, I have him.” he then then picks up Robbie who is bleeding from the face “You goth boy you’re giving humanity a bad name saying that all of that crap!”

Just as Sys was about to gave the Finishing blow Wendy halted him “Wait a sec before you send him to the ER If you don’t mind I would like to speak to him one final time.”

Syd can sense the anger Wendy and step back, “Okay I’ll let you crew this guy out, I guess you have some words to say to him before you be the one to dumb him for good.” Syd then held Robbie toward Wendy

As Robbie tried to talk but Wendy without looking right at him covered his mouth with one hand, Wendy then roared atop of her lung. “Understand this I never wanted to hide the fact that I’m half-Solarian from anyone, the only reason I did was because my father forbid me and my brothers not to say anything, But still you just had to blame me for what happened after those Villains did what they did! I had put with your crap once before but not this time!! Like Syd said you gave every human Quirkless, Conduit or not a bad name!” She then turned away from him but then she looked over her shoulder to give that Robbie cold hateful look “I never want to see you face again if I do, I may end up doing that I may never undo.”

Then Rick walked over to Robbie “Well looks like you done fucked up, this what happened when you break a female Solarian’s heart. You know that R Kelly song it’s like that.” after that Syd flung Robbie into a trash bin and kicked the bin down a hill

”What was that guy thinking showing up here, he was better off now following you here.” Josh said

”Maybe he wanted to harassed her for being Solarian.” Geoff said

”Well if he tries that I’ll have me to deal with.” Syd said

Dipper then turned toward Rick “And who are you suppose to be?”

”The name’s Rick Sanchez, I knew your Uncle Stanford Pines while he was passing thought different Dimensions. By the way that goth followed me here, not you guys I was about to blast his dick off but this guy save me the trouble and did the ass kicking for me. Anyway I came here to do Six Fingers a favor.” Rick hands Dipper all 3 Journals 

”The Journals how?” Dipper asked

Rick explained, “Stanford asked to go back into whatever is left of Gravity Falls when I uncovered those 3 I found a 4th one. This one here is not written by your Uncle’s hand.” Rick then pulled out his portal gun “Okay I’ll be seeing you I have to get to my grandson Morty and goes on another adventure of our own.”


End file.
